Love is a Passion
by LucyLoves1D
Summary: A Klaus/Caroline short story. What will Klaus do to win Caroline's affections? Will Caroline fall for him or reject him?
1. Chapter 1

Love is a Passion

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted over to me. At first I was sceptical on whether to join him, but then decided there was little harm he could do. He'd saved my life, why would he kill me?

"What?" I sounded agitated. His consistency to keep talking with me was becoming a little too much. He'd tried to ruin my friends lives, what did he expect me to be like?

"Oh, don't be like that with me love." He was using that stupid flirtatious tone, one which came out frequently when in casual conversation with me.

"Seriously? Give up the flirting already." I continued on to the back door of the grill. How I prayed he wouldn't follow me outside. Obviously God didn't listen to any of my prayers because he was beside me in seconds.

"Why be like this? I only want to have a friendly chit chat." He seemed almost too urgent, like he wanted it to happen so badly. I turned and watched as his cunning grin spread across his face.

"Friendly chit chat? You have got to be kidding me." I wanted to get away from him but something was drawing me ever closer to him. To say I didn't like whatever 'it' was, would be a huge understatement.

"Come on, I'm really not that bad you know. After all, I was the one who saved you from dying wasn't I? Without me you wouldn't be here. The least you can do is get to know me." Get to know him? Oh wow, that would be interesting. Chances are that everything that came out of his mouth would be crap. It wouldn't hurt to hear it though.

"Fine." I spoke bluntly and sternly. It wasn't in me to be harsh to people but with Klaus, it was easy to do.

We both slouched down onto the old, wooden bench and didn't say a word. "So, what exactly did you want to talk about?" I wasn't usually the one to start conversations, I guess it showed. We looked at each other, briefly, before I turned my head to the ground. For the first time in a long while, I felt on fire like my whole body was igniting with infatuation. My heart was beating faster than it had in ages. What the hell was happening to me?

"I want to talk about you. Tell me all your dreams and aspirations… Tell me about you, Caroline." It sounded like he had a genuine interest in knowing about boring old me. So that's what I did. I told him about my love for horses and how as a child I always believed fairy tales came true. Once I'd begun talking, I couldn't stop and every now and then when I looked at him, his reaction was the sweet smile that he'd never shown before. His gorgeous blue eyes were twinkling under the streetlights glare. I wasn't even sure if he was paying attention to me most of the time but I still kept talking, about everything and anything. It just seemed to slip out so easily when I spoke to him. It had never been this easy with anyone. Wait… Was he compelling me? I snapped out of my talking phase and frowned at him. "Why the frown, sweetheart?" Surprise, surprise, he was flirting, yet again.

"You've been compelling me this whole time haven't you? You compelled me to talk to you and not stop? And you haven't even been listening to a word I've said!" I got up and started to storm off but he instantly grabbed hold of my arm.

"Don't be silly Caroline. I would never compel you, it would mean taking away your freedom and that's something I wouldn't want to do to somebody so beautiful." He was showing all the signs of genuine honesty. The one thing I knew for a fact he'd never shown before. For me, that was special. It was special because I knew for a fine fact he hadn't lied to me then.

"Fine but you were definitely ignoring me." I tried to shrug him off me but he stood up and looked me right in the eyes. It felt as if he was staring straight through me, finding out all my deepest secrets. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest and I knew he could hear it. His smile was enough to prove he knew what he was doing to me.

"No, actually, I wasn't ignoring you. You told me about your father, how it tore you apart that he didn't accept you for what you'd become. And that when he finally had accepted you, it was all too late and he was gone…" He looked down then and I could sense that he was feeling something. Something about what I'd told him had hit him hard. "It reminds me of my own father, but we could never have made up. For us it really was too late. Caroline, you are so lucky. I don't even think you realise it." He was definitely getting emotional. Why had he never shown this softer side before? This was definitely a side to him I liked much more. His bad boy demeanour was starting to fray at the edges.

"I'm lucky? I got turned into a vampire by a psychotic bitch that destroyed my life and made my parents turn against me. Oh that is so lucky. My mom's only just gotten used to it." I'd lost my temper with him, accidently. He still managed to find a humorous side to it.

"Caroline, love, listen to me. You are incredibly lucky, you have love from everyone, and you're truly loved. I, on the other hand, will never be loved like that. I ruined everything for myself. Finding you was possibly the best thing that could have happened to me." We were staring at each other intensely and he placed his hands on either side of my face. "I need you to believe me, you're beautiful and one of the strongest women I've ever met… And I've met many." He went back to his flirty tone then. "There are very few people who have made me feel anything… Caroline, you have made me feel more than I've felt in my whole thousand years of existing. I understand if you can never feel the same way, I've done so many things to ruin your life already but I will do anything for you. I will treat you like the princess that you are. Please, give me time, I'll try my very best to give you the life you have always wanted. I'll make you realise that this life that we are living can be good, if we choose to make it that way. I'll show you that I can still feel, I'll feel emotions I haven't felt in centuries just to prove to you that I want to make you mine and I'll do anything to get you." His speech had really hit me hard. He did care. He did feel. He loved. Three things I never believed he could ever do again. That was the real Klaus, the human side. The side he'd clearly thought he'd lost forever, he'd found it again. He'd found it for me. Without a second thought to what I was about to do, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. That's when it happened, a switch flipped inside of me and my whole body exploded with a passion I'd never fully experienced before. This was love. This is what it felt like. I knew he could feel it too. When he pulled away I felt dizzy and elated. "Thank you, princess. Thank you for giving me a second chance."


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****Ok, so why I'm posting this on all my stories is because I am no longer using this site! I apologize but I got hassled for a long time and it got so annoying that I moved to a different site completely, which is much better anyway.

All my stories are now posted on wattpad.

www . wattpad user / 1DRocksOurWorld is my profile (Don't forget to remove the spaces!) You will find all my newest stories on there, I will also transfer ones I posted on this site onto wattpad! This could include more frequent updates and more stories!

So please if you have a wattpad, fan me and whatnot. If you do not, I suggest you make one :) I'll fan everybody back!

Thank you so much for all the support with these stories, it's a pleasure writing them for you all!

Lucy x


End file.
